Another Bigger Piece of The Pie
by Pricat
Summary: More stories revolving aroubd Constantine and his little thief, Sneaker and the antics and adventures they have
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I decided to write an new series of stories revolving around Constantine and Sneaker which goes on from Bigger Piece of the Pie, and in the series Sneaker is now ten and a half, but just as mischievous as ever and having antics with her dad, but also her cousins.**

 **In this first one, it's the first day back at school, and Sneaker feels out of her element after being out of school for so long, but her cousins help, and she ends up causing mischief which her dad approves of.**

* * *

It was a typical Fall morning, and in the Bad Frog apartment, a certain little thief was being awoken by her alarm clock beginning to stir hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock, stretching realising what today was which she'd been dreading the entire summer, the first day of school!

"I don't see why I have to go there, as it and thieves don't mix, plus I bet the teacher is afraid." she said to her pet turtle Jett, which was the turtle her dad had gotten her, since when not aroubd her cousins, she was pretty lonely.

"Things will work out, plus your cousins will be there, like me." Jett replied seeing her relax, because like her dad with his pet turtle Hector, Sneaker had secret talks with Jett which nobody knew about.

"I guess, but I have a rep, like my dad remember, mini bad frog?" Sneaker said, while getting dressed.

During the Summer, Sneaker had been having a blast with her cousins, and going on adventures, plus had gotten used to Nadya living with her and her dad, thinking of her as a mom of sorts, so going back to school was weird to her but was wearing a jean jacket with a black shirt, and shorts, but not wearing shoes, since for an amphibian kid, having webbed feet made shoe shopping an nightmare.

"Sneaker you alright, you ready for breakfast?" Constantine asked, seeing her nod, going into the kitchen area of the apartment.

"Yeah, but feeling weird, you know?" Sneaker replied, meaning her anxiety about school.

He knew she was now ten and a half now, meaning sooner or later, she would be going through changes, but pushing that away, seeing his little thief eating up, making him and Nadya chuckle plus had made her lunch hoping she would be alright.

Plus Jett was in her backpack just in case, but Sneaker was trying to hide her anxiety, plus had her mischief stuff just in case, making Constantine grin seeing her leave, hoping she would have a good first day.

As she approached the elementary school, Sneaker took a deep breath hoping none of the other kids would make a big deal, that she had returned to school because her cousins were the only ones that knew.

"It'll be alright, as they don't know you, like your cousins and I do." Jett told her.

"Spasiba, as you're right, but let's do this." Sneaker told him entering the playground looking for her cousins, unaware a lot of kids were whispering, looking at her, and pointing but she found her cousins on the jungle gym happy to see her.

"It's good you're back, as things were boring, without you." Yokosaid to her, seeing her nod.

The bell rang, as they were going Ibside, going to assembly before going to their new classroom as the other kids saw Sneaker distracted, guessing she was still nervous plus the teacher's reaction to her, was not helping.

"Maube a little mischief will make her feel better, you know?" Jareth said using his magic, making Sneaker giggle softly at her dragon prince.

* * *

"Wow, your first day back ever, and you get sent to the office?" Constantine said.

"Yep, but those big kids asked for it, plus they were bothering my cousins." Sneaker replied.

It was later that early afternoon at the studio, since Sneaker always hung out there with her cousins, even though her dad wasn't helping with a certain pig's talk show, plus Sneaker was working on something for Gulag TV, her video blog.

"Well at least you can stand up for them, and yourself, which is good, unlike some amphibian." Constantine said, making her giggle hysterically, knowing he meant Kermit, and after a while we're going home to the apartment, seeing Nadya was out meaning they could have fun and order in, guessing Nadya was at work.

After doing homework, which was pretty easy to Sneaker, she was doing art stuff while listening to music on her headphones which was always helping her cool down, plus she felt a bit sleepy after a long day, going to her bed lying down on it cuddling her stuffed frog, Baba feeling Jett beside her.

A while after waking up, Sneaker was rough housing with her dad, while Nadya was at work so we're having fun.


	2. A Big Surprise

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but like where this series is going.**

 **In this one, Nadya and Constantine get big news, that Nadya is pregnant which should be fun, plus Sneaker is just being her usual self and excited about things.**

* * *

"Is Nadya alright dad, as she's acting weird, you know?" Sneaker said.

"You have a point there, sweetie, but I can help her, like take her, to a doc." Constantine said.

It wad a few months after Constantine had married Nadya, who was now a female amphibian but she was moody, eating strange things, gaining weight, which Sneaker approved of so Constantine guessed, something was going on with her, plus after dropping Sneaker off at school, he would take Nadya to their family doctor.

"Go get your stuff, sweetie fly, since we gotta go, plus you have your lunch right?" Constantine told Sneaker.

"Yep dad, and my skateboard, but Nadya's gonna be alright?" Sneaker replied to him.

"Yes, I am sure, so let's go." the master thief replied as they and Nadya left the apartment, but we're in their car, but after dropping Sneaker off at school, they were going to the doctor who was examining Nadya grinning, saying the female amphibian wad pregnant, impressing Constantine, hoping Sneaker would be happy.

"She will, you know?" Nadya told him, as they were leaving but Constantine's phone buzzed, guessing it was his little thief's school, forgetting it was parent-teacher day, rolling his eyes because it was pretty pointless to go making Nadya agree, knowing Sneaker had a half day at school because of this, making her grin.

"Knowing her, she's probably with her cousins, or at the skate park." Constantine told her, going to get coffee but hoped the new kid would have ninja blood like he and Sneaker did, making Nadya chuckle, knowing he was very excited about this.

* * *

"Whoa, Nadya's pregnant, which is gonna rock, you think my new brother or sister will be like us, if you know what I mean?" Sneaker said while they were eating takeout because Nadya really was craving it, but happy that Sneaker was not jealous of the new baby.

"I don't know sweetie fly, that's up to the stork to decide." Constantine told her poking her bigger belly gently, making her chuckle.

"Yeah the teachers are afraid of me, and joked about sitting on them." Sneaker said, making Constantine chuckle hysterically but getting ready to go out and cause mischief all night long.

"Just be careful out there, dad." Sneaker told him, seeing him nod.

"I'll be fine, don't worry sweetie fly." Constantine told her leaving, making her sigh, going to her room but doing art stuff since she stayed up all night, meaning she always zoned out in class, which her cousins knew about and made the teacher concerned and right now, Sneaker was listening to music on her headphones, because Nadya had went to bed.

"She'll be fine, but an new brotner or sister should be fun." Sneaker told Jett, her petecause like her dad with his pet turtle, they taLiked in secret which she kept secret from the rest of her family, except for her dad.

She hoped that things would be fun, when the baby arrived, and around sunrise, she was in bed cuddling her stuffed frog, Baba making Nadya grin, not forcing Sneaker to get up knowing the chubby little thief would wake up later.

She also saw that her thief of a husband was back, but had a fun time knowing Sneaker would be happy, seeing him, when she woke up later, kissing him making the master thief chuckle, knowing that she woukd not be in school today, which probably relieved the teacher hoping that Kermit woukd not flip out, if he found out.


	3. Unsure Of A Sleepover

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope you all like.**

 **In this one, Sneaker is still not used to sleeping away from home, and leaves Yoko's sleepover early, but the next day thinks that Yoko is mad at her, but she and her Cousibs get that Sneaker gets like this.**

* * *

"Snacks, art stuff, Baba, candy, check!" Sneaker told herself, packing for a sleepover at Yoko's house, making Constantine anxious, because he knew that with her getting older, he had to let her try things like sleepovers seeing Nadya agree.

"Yep, even if I do freak out, or think she's not ready." Constantine muttered to himself, as he was taking Sneaker to her cousin's house, hoping she would be alright, remembering that in the past, his little thief and sleepovers did not mix.

"Dad, I'll be fine, I think, besides I can text you." Sneaker told him hugging him, before going inside her uncle's house.

Constantine sighed, but saw a text from Deadly, which made him feel better, as he was going to the coffee store, where he was wondering what was going on, letting the master thief tell him, making him get it.

"They only stay tiny little things in your arms for so long,and all of a sudden they're hanging out with friends, or going to sleepovers." Deadly said drinking tea, but Constantine felt his phone buzz after midnight, making the master thief grin, because Sneaker wanted to go home, since she only wanted to stay for the fun parts, not the sleeping part.

"Am I weird, because I half went to a sleepover?" Sneaker asked him, after he picked her up, from Kermit's house.

"Nope, you just want to stay a kid longer, than others your age." Constantine replied.

* * *

The next afternoon at the studio, Sneaker had the hood of her cloak up over her head, so her cousins especially Yoko did not see her, because she was probably mad that she had left, after everybody had fallen asleep but Jareth thought it was fine, knowing Sneaker foubd it hard to sleep away from home, unless they had sleepovers at the studio.

"Is Sneaker alright, because she hasn't been herself, or wanted to play?" Sora asked.

"She thinks, you're mad at her, because she left the sleepover." Jareth told them.

"We know that she finds sleeping away from home hard, but it's cool." Yoko told him.

They could hear Sneaker yelling in Russian, and breaking boards making the other kids sigh, and a little scared to talk to her right now, in that mood but knew despite being Constantine's kid, Sneaker was very loyal and sweet but shy.

"We should let Jareth do it, as he can calm her." Zeus told them.

The other kids watched, as Jareth was going to find Sneaker seeing her calmer, drinking coffee which was good, making the light blue scaled dragon boy relieved, because the other kids were concerned about her telling her, that the other kids were not mad at her making her relieved, going to find them.

Yoko was relieved that the mischievous female tadpole was feeling better, hanging out so was hanging out, with them but using the indoor half pipe.


	4. Blast Off

"Sweet, Kade's coming to visit, she's awesome, plus we can hang out since my cousins are doing stuff, like sleepovers." Sneaker said, after her dad told her since Nadya's baby shower was today.

"Da, I figured you'd be happy about that, since you and Kade are thick as thieves, you know, plus a baby shower is not that much fun, as whatever you and Kade would come up with." Constantine told her.

"There's one way it could be spiced up, we have it in outer space!" Sneaker told him.

"I don't think most of our family would be ready, for space travel, like you and Kade." Constantine told her.

It was morning, and the day of Nadya's baby shower, but Constantine had arranged for Rocket's daughter, Kade to come hang out with Sneaker, since those two were very good friends, and since everybody woukd be giving Nadya attention, he wanted Sneaker to have some fun seeing his chubby little thief eating up, seeing Nadya enter.

"Morning you two, as today is a big day, well for the baby." Nadya said, making Sneaker get it, as her uncle's and cousins were coming soon, to give her mom gifts for her baby brother or sister, giving the mischievous female tadpole a great idea, waiting for Kade to get here so she could tell her.

When her cousins came over, along with zKade Sneaker was telling them her idea, making them excited, plus Kade had her ship, so they were getting inside, and blasting off, unaware that Constantine had saw, but knew that Sneaker would have some cool stories to tell later, about what they were doing.

"Constant you out there, are the kids alright?" Nadya asked him.

"Da, they're fine, hanging out with Sneaker and Kade." he replied.

He was going inside, as the guests were arriving, with gifts making Nadya excited, as Dudley chuckled, hoping the kids especially Sneaker were alright, hearing Nadya say they were with Sneaker and her friend, zKade having no clue the kids had blasted off into outer space or a planet called Knowhere, where there were no rules.

* * *

Sneaker was telling her dad that she, Kade and her cousins had been doing in outer space, which impressed him, but hoped that her cousins would be okay, after their adventures plus had been on Knowhere, where there were no rules plus had been hanging out with Kade's uncle's hearing her ask, how the shower had went.

"It was good sweetie fly, plus your uncles gave your brother or sister good gifts, plus there are still leftovers of treats if adventuring made you hungry, plus Nadya took an nap." Constantine said to her, as she was going into the kitchen.

She was eating up but was hungry, from adventuring, so hoped that zKade was not in trouble, with her parents and uncles, for taking Sneaker and her cousins into outer space, humming to herself, while taking a lot of cupcakes to her room with her, so was doing art stuff because the adventures had given her ideas for drawing.

"Good thing my uncles didn't find out, we went into space, or they would flip, except for uncle Deadly, he's cool about this stuff, just like dad and guess he got bored, during the shower." Sneaker mused despite it being four in the morning.


	5. Shredding The Half Pipe

_Alright Nadya is asleep, and dad is too, meaning I can go have fun plus the skate tournament is today which I have been practising for the last few weeks, which only Kade knows about_

It was a few days later, and the day of a major skate tournament that she'd been preparing for, so Sneaker was sneaking out to go to the skate park, where the tournament was, seeing zKade there ready to cheer Sneaker on wondering if her dad and Nadya knew, seeing Sneaker shake her head while putting her skate gear on.

"Nope, I didn't tell them, as they wanted to sleep in." Sneaker said, as Kade had her video camera, so was recording Sneaker doing her skate rin, so her foljs would be able to see it, letting her put it on Gulag TV her video blog plus she had won the tournament hoping her parents did not mind but moreso zKermit would as he flipped out a lot.

"Don't worry about him, ad you love skateboarding, along with going on adventures like we do." Kade assured her, as they were going to the studio, seeing Sneaker's cousins there because school had just let out hoping that Kermit did not find out, or he would flip out, that she had not been at school today, so saw Jareth impressed seeing her trophy because they had seen it on Gulag TV, along with their uncle's.

"Yeah, it was awesome, plus my dad will be cool with it, Nadya too." Sneaker told them.

Kermit sighed, because he needed to talk to his mischievous cousin, about Sneaker and school, since she barely went there, mostly spending her days doing karate, art stuff, thievery or skateboarding which was not a good career thing for Sneaker, like being a master thief.

He just heard zKade laughing hysterically, guessing she and Sneaker were being mischievous, seeing Deadly chuckling since Halloween was coming up, which was his birthday so was decorating the studio, his way instead of how Kermit did it along with Jareth and Sneaker, plus Sneaker was using a t-shirt cannon to fire stuff giggling.

"Whoa you Tnree, I know you love Halloween and great you are decorating, but tone it down a little." Kermit told them, seeing Deadly growl, making him flinch.

* * *

"I'm very proud of my little thief, winning that skate tournament, so what's the big deal, good frog?" Constantine asked.

"I know you are, but she needs to be in school, to get a good education, you know?" Kermit replied.

It was later that day, and Constantine was at thevstudio after waking up, but proud of Sneaker winning the skate tournament, so didn't care if Sneaker wasn't in school because school could not prepare Sneaker, for what she wanted to do when she was older along with being a pro-wrestler, making Kermit sigh.

He saw Constantine angry like Deadly had been earlier, when he'd tried to take down the decorations that he and Jareth along with Sneaker had put up, so was letting him be, as he could do damage when this upset, like Sneaker hoping he would cool down later after doing karate, seeing Kade and Sneaker playing with the t-shirt cannon.

"You can't stop us, uncle buzzkill!" Sneaker said, as Kade and her were on skateboards so Kermit could not catch up to them, which annoyed him hoping Jareth and the other kids could calm her down.


	6. Worried About An New Addition To Her Fam

"Awesome, Livy's coming to visit, since Halloween is coming up, which is mine and dad's favourite holiday, you know, and how cool would it be, if my brother or sister was born then?" Sneaker said.

"That would be awesome little thief, and bet you and Livy have a lot to catch up on, eh?" Constantine replied.

"I guess, but we always hang out every year aroubd this time, plus she loves Gulag TV." Sneaker said.

It was just a typical morning in the Bad Frog house, as it was mid-October meaning Halloween was coming which was Constantine and Sneaker's favourite holiday, plus Nadya was almost ready to give birth, making both Constantine and Sneaker excited, but Sneaker was a little worried about having a younger sibling, but her dad had helped.

"Morning you two, what's going on?" Nadya asked, entering the kitchen, making Constantine grin.

"Just talking about stuff, but you alright?" he replied seeing Nadya nod and Sneaker had gone quiet but hearing her cousins were here made her perk up, grabbing her messenger bag, going to school making Constantine sigh hoping when the new kid was born, it would not grow up fast, making Nadya chuckle saying that Sneaker would still need them, hoping she was alright.

"She's just a little nervous about the baby coming, but we can help." Constantine told her.

But at school, Sneaker and her cousins were surprised seeing Kade, making Sneaker happy, to have her partner in crime here making her cousins exchange a look, knowing mischief was going to ensue.

"Yeah, your dad talked my dad into doing it, but it's cool." Kade replied as they were going to clasd.

Kade and Sneaker were sitting at the back of the class, being themselves, making the teacher nervous, especially that the new kid was friends with Sneaker, making the other kids get it and doing Halloween stuff was helping Sneaker feel better about what was going on at home.

* * *

"It turns out, your mom went into labour meaning your new brother or sister is coming today, aren't you excited?" Dudley said to Sneaker, after she and her cousins got home from school making the Chibby female tadpole sigh, going to do stuff.

"She's just unsure Ubcle, but we can help her out, plus Halloween coming up is helping." Jareth said.

He and the other kids knew how hard it was for Sneaker to adjust to change, so could help her out, seeing the adults agree leaving Sneaker alone for now, so she could cool down unless they wanted mischief to happen, making Dudley remember that Deadly was like this, when Suki and Sumi, Dudley and Piggy's twinge daughters were born, until he warmed up to them, going to find the chubby little thief.

She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about, stunned that Deadly had been like her, when Piggy was having Suki and Sumi until he warmed up to them, making Sneaker quietly mulling things over, making Dudley hope that she was thinking about it, and was doing karate which was easing Kermit's anxiety, because Constantine had asked him, to keep an eye on Sneaker.


	7. Hanging Out With A Good Friend

_Whoever said babies are cute were lying, as Cherry keeps crying, and waking us all up, and bet Kade doesn't have to take this crud, or her little sister hogging her Awesone dad._

It was a few nights later after her dad and mom had brought her new sister, Cherry home but Sneaker was having trouble adjusting to a little sister that was hogging the attention, and keeping her foljs up even though Sneaker was used to staying up all night, so right now she had her headphones on listening to music while doing art stuff, which was distracting her mentally from Cherry.

She grinned, seeing Kade enter her room, through the window, but hearing the sounds of a baby made her get that her friend and partner in crime needed some fun, seeing Sneaker agree leaving the house with the chubby female raccoon kit in Kade's ship, knowing she might not be back until later, which was fine with her.

"I know what it's like having to adjust to a sibling, when my mom had my sister, Tarus, but it's cool, we can just have fun." Kade said.

"Yeah, let's just have fun, in space, no worries, no baby sister bothering me." Sneaker replied as Kade grinned.

She knew they would get in trouble, but it was worth it, as they were young, going to Conjunction which was like Las Vegas in space making Sneaker curious, because she'd always wanted to go to Las Vegas but Kermit hadn't let her, thinking that place wasn't for kids making Kade roll her eyes at that.

"My dad and Groot got into poke Ty mischief when they were our age, way before they became Guardian's of the Galaxy." she told Sneaker.

* * *

"Wait, so Sneaker left with Kade last night, and hasn't came back yet, Constantine?" Kermit asked.

"Yes, but she's fine, she is a thief in training, plus blowing off steam, you know?" Constantine replied.

"She missed a couple of days of school, as her principal called, which is a big deal." Kermit replied.

It was a few days later, but Constantine knew that Sneaker was roaming the cosmos with Kade and her dad and uncles, meaning his little thief would have lots of things to tell him, if she felt like talking, knowing she was upset about Cherry being on the scene making the other kids excited, seeing Kade's ship, meaning Sneaker was back relieving them and the adults, but Constantine stopped Kermit from yelling at Sneaker, or Kade because they'd been having fun.

"Hey comrades, Kade and I were having fun, having adventures, but is my dad okay?" Sneaker said to her cousins.

"He and Nadya were worried about you, but were you trying to run away?" Jareth asked.

"No, I just needed some space from home,you know?" Sneaker replied hugging her dragon prince.

"That's good because we missed you, but how was outer space?" Zeus said making her grin.

She was telling her cousins about what she and Kade did and saw, impressing them, unawsre some of the adults were listening too, impressed but Constantine and Nadya were wanting to talk to their little thief later, knowing with Cherry on the scene, she had felt left out Pkus guessed Cherry might not be like Constantine and Sneaker, which was alright.

"Besides she can hang out with Kade, Sneaker I mean, when Cherry bugs her." Constantine told them.

Nadya nodded but wanted Cherry and Sneaker to be friends besides being sisters, plus Constantine knew that his parents, Baba and Magnus along with his sister, Toph and Yaga, who was Sneaker's other sister who had thievery in her blood like him and Sneaker were coming to visit, because of Cherry, so that might help Sneaker feel better


	8. Calming Sneaker Down

_What the heck's up with her, as she's been moody, and was upset after this morning so hope she's alright because Nadya has been giving Pepsi more attention being newly born._

Constantine was surprised, that Sneaker was in a really bad mood all day, which bothered him but was hoping that maybe Jareth could calm her down, when they got to the studio, plus Nadya and him had been giving their newly born tadpole, Pepsi a lot of attention guessing that was bothering Sneaker.

"We should give her a little attention too, and guessed that she is having a bad day." Nadya assured him, knowing that he cared about Sneaker very much, way before Nadya came along while helping feed Pepsi.

Sneaker was going to the skate park, as that helped her when like this, blowing off steam because her awesome dad was being distracted by her sister which enraged her, which her cousins got, remembering the welcome party the family had for Pepsi so knew an angry Sneaker was not a good thing, hoping Constantine would spend some time with her, so doing stunts right now was helping.

"Dangit, my hand really hurts, after falling off my board." Sneaker snarled, trying not to show tears, despite Nadya telling her, it was alright to be upset, putting on a fingerless glove on it, so nobody would see, plus her parents would be too busy with Pepsi to care that she'd gotten hurt going to the studio seeing her cousins relieved, saying her dad had been looking for her.

"You sure you're alright, why do you have a glove on your hand?" Yoko asked her, making Sneaker flinch.

"Nothing to worry about, comrades, alright?" Sneaker replied but Jareth sensed something was wrong, becoming unseen using his magic, following her, stunned seeing her hand, needing to get Constantine, making the master thief surprised, hearing him say not to mention to Sneaker, he saw her hand was hurt, wondering how it had happened.

"It happened when doing a sting, alright?" Sneaker said, making him surprised by her tone, knowing he kind of deserved it for ignoring her because of her sister, worried in case the thing on her hand was infected, getting the first-aid stuff stunning Sneaker.

"I thought you and Nadya were too busy with Pepsi, to care, p,us I'm a thief in training, an injury like that I can handle." Sneaker said.

"I know that your mom and I have been giving Peosi a lot of our attention, but I felt bad about that, plus I care about you which is why this freaks me out." Constantine said putting Idione on it, before bandaging it

"I guess you have a point, sorry." Sneaker said running off, as he hoped that Jareth could help her, seeing Deadly get it, because he was like this with Jareth, because of his new little dragon, Ellie making Constantine curious, guessing it meant the dragon male coukd not hang out with his phantom friends a lot, seeing Deadly nod.

"Yes, but he gets it being a father too, I just balance how much time, as Ellie needs me." Deadly told him.

* * *

"You think this giant slingshot can send a baby far, far away, comrade?" Sneaker asked Kade.

"Probably, that's pretty funny, you know, but I get it." Kade replied to her.

"It used to be just me, dad and Nadya, now Peosi's here, she ruined things!" Sneaker vented making Kade get it, letting her best friend get it out.

It was late night/early morning at the Bad Frog house, so Sneaker was still awake, plus Kade was here so having fun, and madeca giant slingshot for antics, which was giving Sneaker ideas, seeing her dad enter impressed, guessing what his little thief wanted to use it for, getting it asking if he could borrow it for mischievous purposes, making Sneaker excited, along with hearing him say, that he might need her help hiding her stuffed frog, Baba under her pillow just in case.

"Let's go daddy, cause some antics, Kade you wanna come?" Sneaker said, which Constantine found sweet.

"Nah, you and your dad go right ahead, I'll see you later." the female raccoon kit said leaving after they did, knowing they were having fun, like her and her dad, knowing Sneaker would have stories to tell later after waking up, relieved she might be feeling better about having a sister.


End file.
